


Home

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Airplanes, Audio 04.04: The Mega, Big Finish Audios, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, The Mega, Traveling, but you don't have to have listened to it to enjoy this, sleepy Jo is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor and Jo are finally able to return home following the events of The Mega. An epilogue to the audio story, though it's still enjoyable even if you haven't listened to it!





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I loved The Mega SO MUCH, and I'm really salty it was never actually made into a series of episodes because DANG. Seriously, if you love the Third Doctor era and you haven't listened to this audio, you really should. It's the perfect Third Doctor story. 
> 
> But, if you haven't listened to it, there isn't too much context to this story, just that the adventure is over and the Doctor and Jo are returning home by plane. They were owed some favours, which is why they were given first class seats! 
> 
> Enjoy my favourite pair being adorable :)

            “Cheer up, Jo,” the Doctor said as they boarded the plane. It was rather small, with two seats on either side separated by the aisle down the middle, but the first class seats looked large, plush, and comfortable; just the sight of them made Jo yawn.

            “I’m sorry, Doctor,” she muttered, too weary to even try to defend herself.

            They were personally shown to their seats and immediately asked if they needed any kind of refreshments. Jo declined, but the Doctor asked for some tea. It was brought to him almost immediately and he was asked if he needed anything else.

            “No,” the Doctor said as he took a small sip. “This will do rather nicely.”

            That was the last thing Jo remembered before she finally nodded off, so tired and weary after the whole ordeal with the Mega. As if taunting her, the aliens appeared in her dreams, chasing her and the Doctor down corridors as their growls and roars shook the building and didn’t stop. Finally one appeared right in front of her and reached out its hand to touch her face—

            Jo jolted awake with a gasp. A steady hand lightly gripped her arm and Jo almost shook it off until she realised it was the Doctor.

            “It’s all right, Jo. We’re just taking off.”

            Jo remembered where she was and felt the plane starting to lift off the ground, sending her stomach dropping to her toes. She always hated this part.

            “Just some bad dreams, that’s all,” she told the Doctor. She rubbed her eyes. Exhaustion still weighed over her as if she hadn’t slept at all.

            “Go back to sleep,” the Doctor said softly. He let go of her and patted her hand.

            “Wake me when we’re over London, will you?” she asked, settling back in her seat. “I like to see it from the window.”

            He smiled her favourite smile, the one where his eyes crinkled at the corners. “All right, I will.”

            And with that smile in mind, Jo fell asleep once again, free of nightmares. When the Doctor woke her later, she realised that she had somehow shifted to lean against his shoulder. As she lifted her head, her cheek still felt like it was being caressed by the soft velvet of his jacket.

            Jo looked out the window to see London below them, seemingly so small from up here. Though she had seen the footage of all the carnage and chaos, it wasn’t visible from up here. It just looked like home.

            As if reading her thoughts, the Doctor said, “Welcome home, Jo.”


End file.
